User blog:Captain Ned Edgewalker/Quote of the Week
Rules for Quote submission: #Quotes that have won once before cannot be in the vote again. If the quote was featured, but did not win, this rule does not apply. #You cannot vote twice. #Quotes must have proper credit given to the person who made it. If it is unknown who made the Quote, it will be credited to the person who submitted the Quote. If this is disputed & the actual creator is named, it will be changed. If it is ongoingly disputed, it will be listed as Unknown. #By submitting your Quote, you automatically agree to Captain Ned Edgewalker being able to edit your Userpage to add one of the Userboxes if you win. #Quotes must not exceed 5 lines. #A maximum of 1 Quote can be submitted in a comment. News/Announcments To avoid a cluster of quotes I am only putting in the first 6 quotes that are nominated from here on out. Don't bother renominating the quotes you already submitted, I will add them the following week. Thank you. ~ August 31st, 2014 QOTW is now offically taking place on Monday's, instead of Sunday's. ~ September 8th, 2014 QOTW is no longer User-Exclusive, meaning user's can submit quotes from famous people, websites, etc. ~ September 8th, 2014 Rule added to QOTW: Quotes must be only 1 line, because if there is more than 1 line, editing will turn it into multiple quotes. ~ October 13th, 2014 QOTW is canceled this week. ~ October 20-26, 2014 QOTW is temporarily updated to 10 Quotes to vote on in this week, due to a massive increase of Quote submissions. ~ October 27 - November 3, 2014 QOTW is moving to an off-site Polling website, due to rigging of the vote. Due to this, Multi-Lined Quotes are now accepted. ~ November 2, 2014 QOTW is back to 6 Quotes per week, & a new rules is added. ~ November 11, 2014 QOTW has it's first ever Three-Way Tie! ~ November 17, 2014 QOTW is returning to a wiki based polling system, due to issues with KwikSurveys. This may change sometime in the future. ~ November 17, 2014 A Quote Submission rule is changed, because Ned has found a way to barely bypass some of the editing. Quotes may now exceed 1 line, but only to 1 and a half lines. ~ November 24, 2014 QOTW has returned to the old 4 quote per week poll format, due to a lack of recent submissions. ~ June 15th, 2015 QOTW closes on it's 1 Year Anniversary ~ June 28th, 2015 Once again, due to on-going support for the blog, Quote of the Week re-opens this Monday ~ July 9th, 2015 Quote of the Week is back ~ July 13th, 2015 Quote of the Week is being moved to Sunday's starting next week, the old rule regarding Quote length has been removed & replaced with a new one & Quote of the Week returns to 6 Quotes per week. ~ September 14th, 2015 QOTW returns once again to 4 Quotes per week ~ September 28, 2015 Quote of the Week "We have the bravery to bring back slavery." - Our glorious leader, G-man! Previous Winners ''CODE: * - Indicates that Quote was a tie. '' "pls potato urself" ~ Nults McKagan "HEIL HYDRA!" ~ Multiple PPW/PFWians. "i am say english" ~ Unknown "The BNO is Dirty." ~ Society's Truth (Lord Andrew Mallace) "ACCEPT THE GAYS OR YOU WILL BECOME GAY" ~ Haras "Meanwhile, In Uganda." ~ Lord Andrew Mallace "part of the ship, part of the potato" ~ Nults McKagan "EBOLA HAS A SNOWBALL'S CHANCE IN HELL THROWN BY TED CRUZ, WHILE SINGING PRAISE TO MARX OF BEING A THREAT IN THE US" ~ Viceroy Robert McRoberts "PLS CTHULHU URSELF" - Lord Andrew Mallace & Nults McKagan "FIRST DISNEY WAS LIKE YES YES YES THEN NOW NO." ~ Captain Trebla Kraps "GARLAND HAS RETURNED! ALL HEIL THE SLIMY ONE" ~ Lord Andrew Mallace "r u kill innocent civilianz for swag" ~ Lord Andrew Mallace "look at that booty" ~ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) "People don't think the universe be like it is, but it do." ~ Black Science Man "It's not just a boulder! It's a rock!" ~ Spongebob Squarepants * "SCOTLAND IS NOT A REAL COUNTRY! YOU ARE AN ENGLISHMAN WITH A DRESS!" ~ Soldier * "Welcome to the Internet. Please follow me." ~ Wise Internet Man/Woman * "cola and meal please no bread" ~ passenger from air control "My heart goes out to the people of Ebola." ~ Sarah Palin "You didn't build that!" ~ Barack Obama "what if parax dies in a freak potato-eating contest accident" ~ Nults McKagan *"sssssh, you're a pickle juice now" ~ Parax. *"RAVIOLI RAVIOLI GIVE ME EBOLIOLI" ~ WaglingtonŒ "YOU BROKE THE RULES" ~ UberHaxorNova *"racist" ~ Everyone on the Wiki after something non-racist is said *"Alex from Target: Fame spreading faster than ebola" ~ Urban Dictionary "error 404 why the hell did you buy this off ebay?" ~ Smg4 "Ahh, Condoms. The smell of latex and bad decisions." ~ YouTube commenter "Hello Ms. Garland- We do not accept foreign spies, but I appreciate the wall of text." ~ Lord Andrew Mallace "I don't really know how to say this... I'm pregnant, Trevor." ~ Deadpool "FarmersOnly.com - Join us and get plowed!" ~ Ray William Johnson "Congratulations Gay people -- you are about to discover the joys of alimony." ~ Craig Ferguson "and as the sun went down, albert rode in on a weed-propelled pony" ~ Captain Ned Edgewalker and Lord Andrew Mallace "behold, a combination of writing you don't understand and poorly taken/edited screenshots" ~ Parax. "DID YOU COUNTER MY PUNCH WITH YOUR FACE?" ~ Nerdcubed "i've only made 3 jokes in my life and they're all sitting in front of me" ~ Dad to his 3 kids "disney is like that friend you thought was cool but then started doing drugs" ~ Facebook Commenter "if ned gets lost sword again i'll have to ragequit life" ~ Nults McKagan "i hate blacks so much every morning i eat special kkk cereal" ~ FailPwnz "I'd rather die standing than live on my knees" ~ Stephane Charbonnier, Editor at Charlie Hebdo "someone find me a photo of an army of hippie vans" ~ Parax. "WOOOOHOOOO I ACED THE TEST The test was about being respectful and mature :)" ~ Blau Wolf XIII while we were having a moment of silence in respect for a DEAD MAN. "drlithium_ was slain by helplessstudent" ~ WaglingtonŒ after dying "I don't always submit quotes, but when I do, they don't win." ~ Captain Ned Edgewalker "he looks like a demented kangaroo out there" ~ Vince McMahon "your mom is a south american prostitute who has sex for taco money" ~ Nults McKagan "Hitler was arguably the greatest man ever to live. He did kill Hitler, after all." ~ Nults McKagan "call him a loathing, violent neanderthal" ~ WaglingtonŒ's solution to everything Australia Police to Bad guys: "Give us the hostages or we will throw sausages!" ~ Lord Andrew Mallace" *"WHO LIKES THE OLD MARIO GAMES AMRITE? BRB. MAKING LEGEND OF ZELDA MODERN WARFARE" ~ Shigeru Miyamoto (JonTron) *"Hello darkness my old friend, I've come to talk with you again." ~ Simon & Garfunkel, The Sound of Silence "YOU TELL THEM LOVERS WITH THE LAUNDRY ON THEIR HEADS THAT ITS LAUNDRY DAY, AND WE'RE BRINGING THE MAYTAG" ~ Former President George Walker Bush to the Evil Infidels of the Sandland (Lord Andrew Mallace) "By the time a potco emulator comes out, i'm gonna have a hot beard and a warehouse full of kids" ~ HurrcheeseDa2nd "Local Morstock man banned from every library on Civcraft." ~ The Mount Augusta Times "With the declassification of nearly all of the National Security Agency’s metadata following the expiration of the Patriot Act, the government agency announced today that they had released all the data on a new website, naughtysecurity.com." ~ Lord Andrew Mallace (DO NOT VISIT THE WEBSITE) "Thread:9112001" ~ Lord Andrew Mallace "at least theres a lot of cocainre" ~ TheNextMaster, looking at the positives of entering the lag-infested Neddehcraft jungles. "i'll have you know i was harassed by a gang of canadian beavers while watering my potato garden and i only cried for 20 years" ~ Nults McKagan "perhaps the heaviest things that we lift are not our weights, but our feels" ~ anon "You know how I am with my Production Value" ~ SammyClassicSonicFan "you could become his stepdad and marry her... wait that's not how it works" ~ WaglingtonŒ "You know what they say about buttholes? They're different, but at the core, they're the same." ~ UberHaxorNova "WHOA, TAKE A STEP BACK TO IRAQ PAL" ~ Mallace to Waglington on education funding versus spirituality "A former decorated member of the United States Marine Corps needs your support... AND HIS NAME IS JOHN CENA! HE'S GONNA GET IN THE RING AND PUT BOOTS TO ASSES THIS WEEKEND! WWE SUUUUUUUUUUUUUPERSLAAAAAAAAAAM!" ~ John Cena Prank Call "I have come here to chew bubblegum and kick ass... and i'm all out of bubblegum." ~ 'Rowdy' Roddy Piper (They Live, 1988) "THANK THE GOOD LORD FOR PRESIDENT ROMNEY, PASSIN' LEGISLATION GETTIN' ALL THEM MEXICANS OFF THE STREETS AND THEM JEWS BACK IN JEWLAND" ~ That crazed Republican down the street who isn't convinced Obama really won office (Jeremiah Garland) "Ned is the would-be single black member of the KKK." ~ Lord Andrew Mallace "Let's face it Fox, you'll miss me when I'm gone. It'll be harder to convince the American people that Hillary was born in Kenya." ~ Barack "Shade" Obama "Hilary Clinton stole my animal crackers when we were in kindergarten and now I am going to destroy her presidential campaign." ~ John Cena, CNN Politics “Two things are infinite: the universe and human stupidity; and I'm not sure about the universe.” ~ Albert Einstein "Hantzu has come online." ~ the first sign that G-man has abandoned us (SWTOR/G-man.) "Disregard females, accquire currency." ~ Wise Highschoolwoman "You know when time really flies? When you lose consciousness for 3 hours and wake up in Bill Cosby's limo." ~ John Oliver QOTW Records Most winning Quotes - Lord Andrew Mallace - 13 winning Quotes Consecutive wins - Lord Andrew Mallace & Nults McKagan - 2 consecutive wins Most Quotes to lose in Second Place - Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark) - 4 Second Place Quotes Most Quotes in the poll in at the same time - Nults McKagan - 3 Quotes in the poll at the same time (x2) Largest Tie - 3 Way Tie - November 10 - 17, 2014 Userboxes ~ If you won QOTW once! ~ If you won QOTW multiple times! You get a custom pagebanner if you hit 10 winning quotes! Check out Lord Andrew Mallace's! Quote of the Week "My enemies are many, my equals are none." - Napoleon Bonaparte "HE'S GREENER THAN MY ASSHOLE ON TACO TUESDAY MAGGLE" ~ NBL (Nults Bradshaw Layfield) "If I wanted to see an intolerant woman dance, I would’ve gone to one of four of Kim Davis’ weddings. It’s amazing that Kim Davis came out of jail to ‘Eye of the Tiger,’ considering how many guys have boned each other to that song.” ~ Andy Samberg "The Empire is whole once more. It grows and strengthens. Our obstacles are severe, but they are known to us. The galaxy is ours to grasp. Let us reach!" - Darth Marr